<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[补档]十四日是由两个七日组成的 by avocadomagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010433">[补档]十四日是由两个七日组成的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic'>avocadomagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean is sad, M/M, Sam is dead, Sam will not revive, like really really sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam死了。Dean花了七天找他，又花了七天接受它。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[补档]十四日是由两个七日组成的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2016年的旧文，已经出坑了，但还是发上来存个档。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>Sam死了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>Dean一点都不后悔杀了Amy，他对天发誓，一点都没有。这是作为一个猎人的基本原则，你发现一个杀过人的怪物，你就杀掉她。干脆利落，毫不犹豫。</p><p>Amy对Sam来说是不一样的。</p><p>这么说吧，在Sam辗转美国各地从未歇脚的童年里，遇到的女孩子数不胜数，和他关系深厚的寥寥无几。就算说没有，也是基本上很确切的。Dean没有问过Sam，在他成年之前吻过几个姑娘，但是他可以肯定不超过三个，而Amy是其中一个。</p><p>好吧，大概也是唯一一个怪物。</p><p>Dean不怪Sam下不了手，换成他自己可能也会犹豫不决的，而Sam甚至比他更加在意这些。在Sam晦涩的童年里，同龄女孩的恩惠和一个轻柔的吻，可能就是唯一有颜色的画面了。</p><p>而作为兄弟，帮Sam做他做不了的、同时正确的事情，是Dean的责任。</p><p>后来Sam就发现了，经过了一切隐瞒、焦虑、罪恶、梦魇，Dean最终也没能圆满完成这个任务。如果把他比作一个执行任务的杀手，他就在回程路上被一枪射杀了。Sam绝望地看着他，几乎像在看着一个嗜血的魔鬼一样，绿眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇抿成一条缝。他想说点什么，好歹能让Sam坐回车里，就算不能好好谈谈，Sam也会慢慢消气的，因为他就是那种好脾气的家伙。</p><p>Sam大步走过来，Dean还以为他要揍他，或者拥抱他，总之是二者之一吧。</p><p>Sam擦过Dean身侧，从后备箱里拿出他那个脏兮兮的背包，而Dean的身体还维持着那个自作多情的姿势，像是在防御，又把双臂微微张开。</p><p>“你自己走吧，”Sam头也不回地说，“我们是时候分开了。”</p><p>而Dean站在那儿，嗓子像梗住了一样，好像有很多话可以说，又好像什么话都说不出来，感觉就像送走Sam去斯坦福那个傍晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>分开后的前三天，Dean一点都没有想要去找Sam。但是这并不代表他没有在脑海里预演过，如果他真的去找他那个怒气冲天的弟弟，会是怎样一幅场景。Sam会装作看不见他，或者对他态度冷硬，但就是不会将怒火发泄出来。与其碰一个软钉子，还不如不去了。再说，Sam早就不是那个专心读书连枪都不想碰的小孩子了，他会没事的。</p><p>Dean这样想道。</p><p>事实上只是他的自尊心作祟而已。虽然不承认，夜里的噩梦和不时涌上来的负罪感已经帮Dean坦白了一切。如果没有这点遗传的该死的自尊，他大概已经打爆Sam的电话道歉了。</p><p>结果Sam还是连半个道歉短信都没收到。</p><p>其实Amy的眼睛很像Sam——当然不是说形状和颜色，Sam那双湿漉漉细长的绿眼睛那么好看。Dean从Amy的眼睛里看到想要变得“正常”的祈愿，这种愿望勇敢又绝望，偏执而隐秘不觉，很久以前Sam也是这样的。后来Sam被拉回猎鬼路上，一路磕磕碰碰，那样理想化的眼神就慢慢消失了，大多数时候他就坐在Impala的副驾驶座上，一言不发地看着Dean。</p><p>Dean握着刀，插进Amy胸膛里。他知道那个部位最一刀致命，Amy不会太痛苦的。</p><p>但是Amy的眼睛变得哀伤起来，然后光芒慢慢黯淡下去。Dean不由自主地想象着那是Sam的眼睛，Sam也曾经在他怀里，眼睛慢慢失神，呼吸渐渐停止。</p><p>Dean的恐慌从那一刻就开始了。</p><p>或者说从更早的时候开始，Sam去斯坦福的时候，Sam差点被怪物杀掉的时候，Sam被抱在怀里从火海逃出来的时候。结果这导致了Dean更加偏执地认为他做了对的事情。对Sam有危险的、他牵挂的东西，作为哥哥是应该要帮他抹去的。</p><p>你怎么就不懂呢，Sammy？你怎么就不懂呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean的生活一如往常，该喝酒喝酒，该泡妞泡妞。夜里稍显冷清的房间，一旦被性感女郎的香气和低低吟唱的呻吟填满，就显得一反常态的旖旎温柔。仿佛Sam在和不在都是一样的，Dean的生活从来没有失去过乐趣和光彩。</p><p>“你知道吗，”他靠在床头，起伏的胸膛被汗水和体液湿透，“你简直太棒了。”</p><p>“哪里棒？”</p><p>Dean歪过头思索了一下，说，“你很懂我。”</p><p>那个二十出头的年轻女人躺在Dean胸前，一边轻轻喘气一边笑起来。</p><p>“我是认真的。”Dean说，“世界那么大，能懂你的人特别少，有可能一辈子也遇不到一个。你可能以为和你最亲近的人会最懂你，但是他也许还不如一个擦肩而过的路人。”</p><p>“看不出来你还是个诗人，Dean。”</p><p>年轻女人打趣般地笑着，蹭了蹭Dean的胸口。Dean用一只手臂环住她的腰，说，我要真是个诗人就好了，可惜我是个猎人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>三天后Dean开始感觉不一样了。Sam的缺席，无论他承认与否，都让他所及之处显得空空荡荡。在酒店前台他下意识地要了一件两张床的房间，等到察觉过来，已经付完帐了。</p><p>两个人住的房间总归比一个人要大，而Dean又没有什么行李。</p><p>白天他可以四处游荡，在酒吧和快餐店里公然观赏女服务生的一番光景，查查当地有没有他应该插手的事务。等到晚上，Dean带着淡淡的啤酒味和似晕非晕的脑袋打开门，一声“Sammy”卡在喉咙口出不来也进不去，就像被什么东西噎住了一样，让他本来也不深的酒意完全被驱散。</p><p>房间像是还没有被使用一样，除了一盏暗黄的灯光照出墙纸上泛黄的老旧图案，就什么也没有了。两张孤零零的床，一张灰蒙蒙的桌子。</p><p>Dean躺在一张床上，闭上眼睛，一声不吭。在那样绝对的寂静黑暗里，他通常是会带着满身倦意沉沉睡去的，偶尔睡不着也能听到旁边床上Sam沉稳的呼吸声，就像温柔的催眠曲一样，慢慢把黑暗和安宁织成被子铺在Dean身上。</p><p>从很小的时候开始，Dean就习惯于听着Sam入睡的声音入睡了。在Impala还隶属John驾驶的时候，两个小孩子坐在车子后座，Sam把头枕在Dean大腿上，Dean的手掌搁在Sam柔软的头顶发旋。Sam的呼吸在汽车引擎和窗外的风声里，显得尤为温软。</p><p>现在Dean睡不着，纵使他在镇上游荡了一天，纵使他的手臂和大腿微微酸涩。他的身体已经困倦了，精神却异样清醒。</p><p>这该死的、细细渗透的空荡。</p><p>按理说在没有案件的晚上，Dean是不会让自己喝太多酒的，但是就今天是个例外。他从包里找到那个酒壶，大口灌下去两三口，细密的辛辣味从喉咙中间一直流进胃里。他感觉自己好一点了，于是脱掉外套和裤子，躺在被子里。</p><p>模模糊糊地他侧过身去，不知道为什么睁了一下眼睛，看到对面那张窄窄的床上，床单和被子一丝不苟，连一条皱褶都没有。如果Sam在的话，起码会有一点生活的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean觉得很困扰，感觉很糟糕。很多年前他也是一个人猎鬼，一个人开车，一个人住，好像也没什么不对的。Sam刚离开家那会的确是有一点不习惯，但是紧锣密鼓的任务和无时无刻不潜伏的危险，让尚且年轻的Dean精疲力尽。等到晚上应付完了John阅兵般的一通所谓教育，他闭上眼睛就能睡着。在Impala后座躺一会儿，车身随着路途颠簸，就像会按摩的摇篮一样。如果有个枕头，这一觉会尤其的舒适。</p><p>结果现在，他发现自己有点离不开Sam了</p><p>Dean不算是那种完全情感外露的人，但是当他意识到这一点的时候，他也没有犹豫。被Sam摆臭脸就摆吧，也不会少他一根头发。和Sam在一起，多说说好话，和他一起办两个案子，大不了再吵一架把话说清楚了，Sam最终会让这件事过去的。</p><p>Dean打了Sam的第一个手机，忙音。</p><p>第二个手机，忙音。</p><p>第三个手机干脆是号码被吊销的提示音，温柔的系统女声让Dean本来豁然开朗的心情烦躁不已。</p><p>Sam真的不准备让这件事过去了？</p><p>Dean有点愤怒，又有点失落。他拉开门，小镇的阳光热烈，天空湛蓝且明亮。不远处有一个加油站，隐约可以看到两个身材高挑的年轻女孩正在弯腰忙碌着，前胸曲线分明。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>连续三天都是这样，Sam从来没有接过任何一通电话，有的时候Dean打过去是真心实意想要道歉，连稿子都在心里念了好几遍。剩下的时候Dean准备劈头盖脸骂一顿Sam的任性，或者只是想让他接电话而已。三个号码加起来，一共拨过四十多次。</p><p>Sam一个都没有接。</p><p>一开始Dean还不太有所谓，Sam要任性就让他任性吧。直到最后一天，Dean才的的确确是生气了——一点愧疚感也没有，就只是因为Sam而生气。他在路边的酒馆里啤酒一杯接一杯的点，花言巧语随便骗来了一个看起来很年轻的、眼神无辜的女孩。她看上去才大学毕业，Dean却一点都没有提供他应有的温柔，一边重重地揉捏女孩膨胀的胸部，一边用牙齿狠狠啃咬着她的嘴唇。</p><p>女孩很快脸色阴沉下来，质问他为什么不说自己喜欢性虐。</p><p>Dean愣了愣，性虐？</p><p>女孩迅速爬下床，套上衬裙和外套，冷冷瞪了Dean一眼，嘴唇上还残留着细细的血丝。Dean的脑子里全都是酒意和散不去的愤怒，恶狠狠毫不留情地竖着中指破口大骂，直到女孩的身影在灯红酒绿的走廊里消失不见。</p><p>现在Dean身体里那种过于剧烈的力量消失了，他心里更加愤慨，也说不出的失落，这种过激的情绪让他精疲力竭。</p><p>他舔舔嘴唇，牙齿里还有那个姑娘嘴唇的血腥味，牙缝里有血渍，真的很像性虐。</p><p>酒吧仓库的地板上冷的要命，Dean一坐下就打了个寒噤，他的脑袋很热，屁股很冷。但是越冷他就越觉得他得坐下，现在，立刻。这样Sam还会觉得自己的哥哥酷极了，无论有什么样的困难都能轻松解决。</p><p>但是他还是没有给Sam打电话，因为他觉得自己让步够多了。</p><p>手机还在左边口袋里，沉得让Dean感觉身体不太平衡。他没有作无谓的抵抗，就顺着地心引力像左边躺下。他感觉自己碰倒了某个纸箱子，落在地上发出一声闷响，但是他不在乎。左侧的脸贴在冰凉的地板上，又脏又有一种战士的荣誉感。</p><p>过了好久，门缝里透进来一道刺眼的光，酒气扑面而来。</p><p>Dean皱着眉头，眼睛眯成一条缝，突如其来的光线让他头脑生疼，眼前一片模糊。他仿佛看到一个赤裸上身的男人和一个赤裸全身的女人，身体绞缠在一起。看到Dean他们愣了一下，男人粗鲁地说，婊子养的，滚出去。</p><p>Dean爬起来，把男人揍得满脸鼻血。然后他捏了一把女人的屁股，向旅馆走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>第八天。</p><p>Sam死了。</p><p>Bobby是这么说的。</p><p>Dean又不信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>一天内Bobby给Dean打了十一个电话，频率几乎能比上几天前Dean给Sam的电话了。前十个电话都安静地在那件旧外套的口袋里呆着，Dean一口一口喝着啤酒，假装听不到。第十一个电话，Dean重重地按下接听键。</p><p>“Bobby，这他妈不好笑！你有这点开玩笑的时间还不如帮我找到该死的Sam！”</p><p>电话那头沉默了一下，疲惫地说，Dean，我是来问你要不要回来参加Sam的葬礼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>说是葬礼，其实什么都没有。没有花，没有教堂，没有身穿黑袍的一众亲友，甚至也没有棺木。Dean到达Bobby家的时候，眼睛肿得像是又被路西法揍过了。那个小镇离这里完全不算近，Dean一夜未眠，七杯咖啡和震耳欲聋的摇滚乐是他的发动机。</p><p>一路上有很多树和很多星星。</p><p>Dean就想不明白了，Bobby为什么要如此执着于这个玩笑呢？</p><p>车一熄火Bobby就出现在家门口，远远地看着Dean走过来。Dean走得很稳又很快。</p><p>“嘿Bobby，”他打了个哈欠，“我都好不容易来了，你可以告诉我到底有什么事了吧。”</p><p>Bobby盯着他，而Dean的眼神闪躲，刻意装出一副困得失去头脑的脸色，不耐烦地想要绕开Bobby到屋里去。而这时Mills警官从屋里出来了。Dean本来想问她来做什么，然后Bobby就抱住了他，让他有点喘不过气。</p><p>“嘿，”Dean绝望地说，“你们都是怎么了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“利维坦吃了他，”Mills警官说，Bobby坐在旁边，帽檐尤其低，仿佛真的能遮住什么一样。“没有留可以下葬的东西，但是寄来了这个。”</p><p>那是一个脏兮兮的啤酒瓶软木塞子，孤独地躺在Mills警官手心。</p><p>Dean前倾身体，抓住那个塞子，一言不发。把它握在手心的感觉尤为熟悉，有点粗糙硌手，而Dean的手心又湿漉漉的的，当时是因为热，现在冷，但最终都是疲倦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那大概是Sam九岁还是什么时候的生日。Dean如同以往四年里会做的那样，准备帮Sam弄一点生日礼物回来。他在街角的便利店偷了一瓶啤酒，又拿了一个蝴蝶结，趁着店主打哈欠的时候悄悄出了门。结果前脚才出店门，就被老板娘抓了个正着。</p><p>Dean开始飞奔，老板娘的狗在他后面飞奔，他跑得上气不接下气，不知道驱使他机械性迈开脚步的到底是对被狗咬住的恐惧，还是对Sammy失望表情的恐惧。</p><p>然而他还是被狗咬住了，那是一条年轻健壮的牧羊犬。</p><p>Dean躺在公路上，背上崎岖刺痛，汗流浃背，喘气不止。他被狗绊了一跤，膝盖上有几道血丝。那条狗蹲在他旁边咬着他的衣角，利齿毕露。</p><p>老板娘慢慢走上前来，弯下腰，像那种恐怖童话里不怀好意的巨人巫婆。她把蝴蝶结从Dean紧握的拳头里扳出来，揣在口袋里，又伸出手想要来拿那瓶酒。Dean忽然愤怒起来，愤怒而委屈：为什么你可以就这样把它拿走，而我要被狗追，受伤，被当成该死的小偷？！</p><p>他狠狠地扬起手，又落下来，那瓶啤酒被砸了粉碎，液体流了一地。老板娘的眼睛瞪大了，粗俗地骂了几句当地的脏话，扬长而去。</p><p>Dean紧攥的手心里充满了汗和血，割伤他的玻璃碎片深深刺进肉里。他躺在公路上，满不在乎又小心翼翼地把玻璃渣子拔掉，手里只剩下一个被酒浸透的软木塞子。上空是明亮蔚蓝的天，空气稀薄，云层疏浅，能闻到浓浓的劣质啤酒味道。</p><p>那时候Dean不是小偷，是英雄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到家后Sam看着哥哥满身血的样子目瞪口呆，一句话也说不出来，眼睛湿润，好像马上就能哭出来一样。Dean叹了口气，心想，我都没有哭。他锁上门，一边向卫生间走，一边说：“今天运气不好，给你的生日礼物自己长翅膀飞了。”</p><p>Sam清晰的呼吸声忽然停滞了。下一秒Dean感觉到那个小小的、软软的身体从身后抱住他，脸贴在他的后背，一声不吭。Dean一开始不确定Sam是不是哭了，因为他没法判断背上那块水渍是汗和血，还是眼泪。等到Sam开口说话的时候，Dean就知道了。</p><p>“我不需要这些愚蠢的生日礼物。”他抽着鼻子，声音哽咽。</p><p>Dean转过身来，弯下腰，轻轻拍了拍Sam的脸颊，让弟弟干净的脸庞也变得脏兮兮的。“Sammy girl，你再哭就拿不到那份没有飞走的礼物了。”</p><p>Sam的脸上还湿漉漉的，他举起手来拿袖子抹了抹。</p><p>“还有？”</p><p>“当然有，”Dean骄傲地说，从口袋里拿出那个软木塞子递给Sam。Sam接过来，握在手心，那股挡不住的酒味让小Sammy皱了皱眉头，但是他的眼睛里充满笑意。</p><p>“谢谢，”他说，“我爱它。”</p><p>“别太容易满足，”Dean说。“要知道我本来准备给你的那个礼物，比这个好一万倍。”</p><p>“是什么？”</p><p>“——是一个足球。”</p><p>Sam没有再说话了，他们并肩坐在床边，Sam的脚还够不着地板，一晃一晃的容易踢到Dean的小腿。他想象着那个足球的大小和手感，想象着在学校的草坪上踢球，风吹过耳边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>软木塞带着Sam的味道。</p><p>Dean把它交握在双手间，凑到口鼻边，他的上唇磨蹭着粗糙的木刺。他什么也想不到，他什么也说不出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>他们没有东西可以埋，因为Dean执意带走那个软木塞子，而Bobby表示理解。</p><p>于是他们找到了Sam在大学时期的一张照片，那时候Sam还有女孩子气的刘海，穿着老头衫和牛仔裤，笑得很傻，很像一条大狗。</p><p>他们在Bobby的后院挖了个很深很深的坑，太深了，以至于他们挖了整整一天一夜。Mills警官离开后，两个男人依旧沉默地挖着土。Bobby感觉不到困意，但是不停地喝酒，而Dean滴酒未沾。直到破晓的时候，Bobby被一滴酒呛住了，开始咳嗽。</p><p>Dean抬起眼睛，声音嘶哑地说，够深了。</p><p>那个坑可以埋五个尸体。</p><p>Bobby放下铲子，把Sam的照片放在坑底，他们又把土填上。</p><p>Bobby想要找一块石头，在上面刻Sam Winchester的名字，但是Dean坚持不让他这样做。他觉得Sam没有被埋在这里，而是永远自由了，可以做他想做的任何事。</p><p>他们因此大打出手，两个人都鼻青脸肿，满脸是血，Dean的右手肿了起来。然后Dean开着Impala扬长而去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>Dean是一个酒鬼，不抽烟。但是他现在独自躺在Impala的后座，牙齿咬着一根香烟，酒瓶空空如也。比起酒味Sam更讨厌烟的味道，所以Dean就故意搞的车里满满都是烟味，仿佛在昭示着Sam缺席所造成的坏影响。</p><p>你看，Sam，你不在的时候我能把一切弄得这么糟糕。</p><p>Dean没有再去住汽车旅馆，因为他会下意识地订双人房，而这是一种很浪费的残忍，或者很残忍的浪费。离开Bobby家的第一天他这么试过了，然后他在拉灯的午夜独自坐在寂静的黑暗里，四周空空如也。旁边那张整齐干净的床仿佛抹去了Sam所有存在的痕迹，除了一个软木塞子他竟然什么都没留下，而那个塞子被藏在Dean胸硌得生疼。</p><p>他逐渐感到一种能把人逼疯的绝对肃静，虽然他以前是很嫌弃Sam睡觉时候的呼噜声。像是某种奇异的乐曲一样。</p><p>不知道别人能不能理解这种感觉，就是独自一人在精神病院的单人病房，因为怕你寻死而四壁都是软闷的棉花，一切都是压抑的雪白，没有声音。你叫出声的话，也会马上被雪白墙壁上的凹凸不平吸收掉，于是依旧寂静无声。</p><p>然而Dean没有任何办法消除这样扭曲的折磨，他坐在床边，睁大眼睛而不可见一物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说真的，Sam让Dean变得没有那么独立了。在Sam上大学的期间，Dean一个人搞定了很多案子，比如一窝吸血鬼、两个怨灵和一只巨大的温迪戈。Dean还记得在对付那只温迪戈的时候，他一边从地上翻滚开堪堪躲过攻击，一边在心里不合时宜地想，如果John或者Sam在，就可以在一旁夹击。那样的话办好这桩案子的难度大概会减半。</p><p>但是那时候的Dean有一种少年人的自信。他那么年轻，他可以尽管受伤而不用担心死亡，所以尽管去尝试好了，他可以一个人做到John需要两个人做到的事情。他甚至从来没有想过，一个年轻的生命可以很快逝去，快到仿佛从未存在过，空气中的分子里没有任何在那个人体内轮转过的痕迹。</p><p>——年轻的生命伤痕累累而永不死去。</p><p>这种谬论是在什么时候形成的呢？</p><p>Dean坐在空洞的黑暗的口腔里，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴里那块腮部的软肉。他的双手交叉，放在鼻子下面和嘴唇贴合，感觉就像是在呼一口长长的、温暖手心的气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在Sam离开他去斯坦福之前，他一直神经质般地担心Sam。这也无可厚非，他们是猎人，猎人的家人就是猎物，这是一种残忍的、不为人知的自然法则。Dean还能回忆起来Sam第一次去猎魔，开枪的时候手抖得厉害，子弹偏离了目标。那只剥皮行者扑上来，而他想都没想就扑在Sam身上。他的整个身子压住Sam，脸就埋在了Sam平躺着的肩头，眼前一片漆黑，喘不过气。唯一能感觉到的是自己的裤子被撕开了，小腿裸露在冰凉的空气中，剧烈的疼痛让他不确定自己的伤能不能见骨。</p><p>但他在想的却是Sam被压痛了没有。</p><p>John赶来，一声枪响，鸟雀惊飞。</p><p>后来John把Sam狠狠教训了一顿，Sam一反常态地没有顶嘴，只在晚餐的时候不知所踪。Dean在停车场的角落里找到Sam，弟弟红着眼眶压着嗓子说都是他太没用了。</p><p>Dean说，这不就是我在这里的意义吗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一直到那个时候Dean都觉得弟弟是软弱的，像一个外表坚稳的易碎品，徒劳地标榜着自己坚强勇敢。</p><p>和Sam共事让他变得软弱了，而这种谬论被建立起来，使人盲目、冲动、错误地安逸。</p><p>他没有表现出来过，但是在一起查案的时候，他的目光会有意无意地落在Sam右手的手指关节上，它们像山。Sam通常用左手拿假证，右手拿枪，拥抱的时候也是右手比较用力。而在他握拳的时候尤其凸起的关节，总让Dean想到停车场角落那个晚上，Sam的手和嘴唇微微发抖。</p><p>斯坦福那几年本应该让这双手遗弃拿枪的准头，拥抱笔杆和年轻的女学生。</p><p>而Sam在重逢后的第一次开枪，稳得像不真实的电影特效镜头。</p><p>自那之后Dean逐渐不再把Sam当作那个很容易受伤很容易死掉的小孩了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他以为年轻的生命永不死去，Sam就死去。</p><p>他以为终于有人能陪着他，Sam就离开他。</p><p>他以为家庭能够重建，Sam就把家拆散。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这些谬误的幻想恍似从未发生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>第十天，Dean给自己买了一块派，堪萨斯的阳光漂亮的不像话。</p><p>滚烫融化的暖金色汁液顺着天边流下来，顺着派的边缘流下来。</p><p>Impala里暖和极了。Dean蜷缩在驾驶座上，两只脚盘起来压得有点麻，他看着那个派像不认识它一样。他的胃里很空又很胀；感到一阵轻微的、麻木的痛，不知道是因为空还是因为胀。</p><p>Sam没有给他买过这种派，听说这种派很好吃。</p><p>他的心思都给了这个派。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam有很多做不好的事情，比如他从来没有给Dean买到过称心的派，他从小就不想做猎人还总是和John吵架，他抛下Dean去斯坦福念书还交个女朋友，他不知道Dean做的很多事都是为他好，还常常要生气，坐在副驾驶座脸板得像木头。</p><p>但是他很会让Dean爱他。</p><p>这是一种很奇怪的说法，Dean背靠在座位上，迷迷糊糊地心想。过于眩目的阳光从车窗洒进来，让人清醒又倦怠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean很少承认他爱Sam，但是他们互相都知道这件事。反倒是Sam偶尔却又乐此不疲地拿这个问题反复咀嚼品味，好像在确认什么一样。好像是他十九岁那年，他打了电话给Dean。那是圣诞节，也就是学校放假学生们回家的日子，而Sam一个人留在公寓里。</p><p>Dean一接起电话就听出来Sam喝了不少。电话那头有模糊不清的嘶嘶响声，Dean费了一点力气才听出来Sam在说什么。如果你没有活计，又正好里斯坦福比较近，那就来过一晚上吧，正好我这里房间都是空的。</p><p>Dean说好啊。</p><p>其实他离斯坦福并不算近，而且他刚刚解决掉一个狼人，后背上一道长长的伤疤。他一边用肩膀夹住电话，一边把手臂拧到背后去处理那道伤，小心翼翼不让血渍碰到那辆宝贝车子。</p><p>Sam大声说你赶紧过来吧，我这里人太少了冷。</p><p>Dean一边把沾透了血的纱布扔到一旁，一边说，我又不是壁炉。</p><p>电话那头忽然大笑起来，Dean愣了愣，在心里重复了一遍刚才那个连三流都算不上的笑话。但是Sam听起来开心极了，他笑得喘不过气来，笑着笑着还打了个喷嚏。从那个喷嚏里轻微的气音，Dean仿佛能闻到空气中阻塞弥留的啤酒味。</p><p>“我现在过来，你别喝了。”</p><p>Sam一边笑一边说那可不行，我要在你来之前多喝一点，不然我就没得喝了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean到Sam公寓楼下的时候是凌晨四点，大多数灯都灭了，只有一扇窗户透出来暖黄色的光。他换了一件干净的、没有血迹的衬衫。他掏出手机打了个电话给Sam，出乎意料地响了七八次才被接通。</p><p>Sam懒洋洋的声音问，你到了吗？</p><p>到了。</p><p>可是我和女朋友出去约会去了，去看凌晨的浪漫电影！Sam断断续续地笑起来，伴随着窸窸窣窣吞咽的声音，Dean没想到Sam还在喝。他有点愤怒，又带有一种莫名其妙的挫败感，佯装调侃：“那你窗户的灯怎么还亮着，是你的前任女友吗？”</p><p>电话那头突然不笑了。</p><p>Dean沉默了几秒，以为Sam会用什么大学生流行的话反驳回来。</p><p>结果他只是疲惫地说，那你都看到了，你上来吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam的公寓不是Dean想象中那种整洁舒适的样子——也许只是暂时的、在圣诞期间不是那个样子。Sam盘着腿斜靠在沙发上，被子有一大半掉在地上，剩下的一小半摇摇欲坠地遮住他的小腿。桌子上有好几瓶蛋奶酒的空瓶，地上还躺着一瓶。</p><p>“你竟然能喝蛋奶酒喝醉。”Dean说。</p><p>他不知道自己在想什么，也不知道自己该想什么。</p><p>他因为长时间的驾驶而眼睛酸涩，四肢感到疲倦，头脑麻木。</p><p>Sam从沙发上站起来，那个因为他体重而产生的凹陷久久没有恢复成原本平整的样子。有那么一霎那Dean在猜测他满脸倦容的弟弟在那里坐了多久。</p><p>Dean。</p><p>Sam的嘴唇动了动，发出一声哑的、含糊的声音，像是睡着了又像是在叹气。</p><p>你他妈真的喝蛋奶酒喝醉。Dean说，然后走上前去，扶住Sam摇摇欲坠的身体，把他安置在沙发那个凹陷里。在他们身体接触的时候，Sam轻轻地颤抖了一下，然后困倦地把头搁在Dean肩头。</p><p>他们已经一年半没有见面了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>差不多十年前他们也是这样从Impala里爬出来，走到又一个汽车旅馆，再精疲力尽地躺下，就好像某种机械化的流程一样。Dean迟钝地想着，Sam的头变重了。</p><p>而他们还是那样精疲力尽。</p><p>Dean在Sam身边坐下，心里想着Sam错了，你无论如何选择最后都会精疲力尽。</p><p>这时候Sam说话了，Dean甚至没有料到他还醒着，因为他的头那么沉重，压在肩上像一个铅球。Sam揉了揉鼻尖，问，你要喝一点吗？</p><p>好。</p><p>Dean探过身去，从桌子那一端拿了一瓶没有开过的蛋奶酒。</p><p>空气中充斥着蛋奶酒的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在是凌晨五点二十三，他们都困得双眼红肿，他们都没睡觉。Dean脱了鞋，靠在沙发的一端，Sam在另一端，他们的小腿贴在一起。Dean喝到第三瓶。</p><p>“你看，”Sam得意地说，“你喝蛋奶酒也会喝醉。”</p><p>Dean耸肩，翻了个白眼，醉意在他的眼球表面结成一片水雾。从水雾里看过去，Sam好像变小了，变得像那个睡在他大腿上的小朋友一样小；又仿佛变得很沧桑，又疲倦。</p><p>“你去年也是这样？”</p><p>“不是，去年我和女朋友一起。”</p><p>Dean抬了抬眉毛，懒洋洋地说，那我今年变成了你的圣诞节一夜女友？</p><p>Sam吸了吸鼻子，牛头不对马嘴地回答说，我觉得你的脸有点变了。</p><p>变得像什么？</p><p>Sam认真地想了想，摇了摇头。然后他努力直起身子来，前倾，一下子脸就到了Dean的鼻尖。他身上绣着吉普赛风格图案的毛毯滑落下去，遮住了地上那几个空酒瓶，就好像它们从来不是这个茫然无措夜晚的罪魁祸首。</p><p>Dean皱着眉头，Sam的脸离他太近了，看起来模糊，又有一种危险感。他的口腔里有蛋奶酒的味道，鼻腔里有Sam混合着蛋奶酒的气味。</p><p>他们僵持了几秒。</p><p>Sam含糊不清地说，像一匹战马。</p><p>什么？</p><p>一匹战马。</p><p>Dean想了想自己满身长满虱子的马毛，鼻腔里吐出粗重的呼吸，而现在Sam的呼吸就带着浓烈的醉意扫过自己的鼻尖。他觉得有些好笑，于是就笑起来。“我是一匹战马，”他说，“那你是什么，Sammy？”</p><p>Sam喃喃地纠正着Dean对自己的称呼，一只手搭在Dean的背上：是你的马夫，而且不懂哲学和法律，而且会和德国女教师上床——你受伤了。</p><p>空气中那种奇异而扭曲的温柔消失了，那种梦一般的迷惑和喃喃自语停止了。Sam的手掌上沾着血，他直起身子，和Dean保持了安全距离。</p><p>“不要管它，”Dean说。</p><p>Sam脸上醉醺醺的红晕消散了，他瞪着那双绿眼睛，声音冷硬，是John又让你一个人闯进怪物的巢穴里，还是你自己要去？</p><p>是我自己要去，Dean叹了口气。说真的，不要管它。</p><p>你说谎。Sam皱着眉头，你说谎的时候总是会先叹一口气，从我记事起就是这样？为什么？是你不喜欢这样做，还是因为叹气可以给你编造答案的时间？</p><p>他甚至没有等Dean回答就自顾自地继续说下去。John根本就不把你当成儿子——他不把我们中的任何一个当成他的儿子，我们是士兵，是工具，你怎么能满足于这种生活呢——</p><p>“我以为在你选择斯坦福的时候，这个话题就结束了。”Dean疲倦地说，他又叹了口气，而Sam知道这并不是他说谎的标志。</p><p>“也许吧，我是说，我也不知道。”Sam说，“也许永远也不会结束。”</p><p>“你只要不去想它就好了。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“你已经离开这种生活了，这样很好。”</p><p>Sam看着哥哥醉意朦胧的眼睛，好像在看一个陌生人，又好像在看一个恋人。“如果我死了，你会不会把和我有关的记忆轻易地抛在脑后？”</p><p>Dean皱着眉头，别说这些，今天是圣诞夜。</p><p>说真的，Dean。</p><p>Sam…</p><p>你爱我吗？Sam忽然这样突兀地问。Dean感觉自己的身体和脑子突然重得不像话，像是某种不可见的重物压在自己身上，当时他以为是酒精作用，但实际上都是这个问题的重量。Dean不知道Sam为什么像个女孩子一样问这些话，他们又不是低俗的三流爱情小说。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，沉默不语，任由睡意席卷了他，模糊中听到Sam的一声叹气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在想来，被问出的问题都理应获得一个回答，至少三流爱情小说的主角不会被炼狱来的怪物活活吃掉。</p><p>Dean的脑海中晕眩又沉重，回忆的画面罩上了褪色的白布和阳光毒品般的暖意。他似乎能隐约闻到想象中啤酒的味道，回忆里蛋奶酒的味道，还有掉在座位上的派的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>Sam死的时候是什么样子？</p><p>这两天Dean一直在想这件事情。</p><p>Sam从小就喜欢把自己打理干净，中学毕业的时候还专门找了一套西装，整理了头发。结果毕业典礼上Dean出现的时候，依旧是那件大码的脏兮兮的皮衣，裤脚染着泥沙的牛仔裤，满不在乎的笑容。Sam看上去有点不满，稚嫩的脸板得僵硬。当Dean在Impala的副驾驶上因为这事而调侃他，他出乎意料地生气。结果Dean不得不为此道歉，并且保证在Sam的高中毕业典礼上穿西装。</p><p>——就像每个女同学都会有的男伴。</p><p>Dean当时是这么说的，Sam愤怒地给了Dean一拳。结果Sam没能参加任何学校的毕业典礼，他提前拿了毕业证书，在猎魔的路上考了SAT，然后被斯坦福录取了。</p><p>离开的那天，他还是穿得干净整洁，打着深蓝色的领带。</p><p>而Dean依旧是那件老皮衣，脏而旧的牛仔裤。他看着Sam拖着箱子，背上的背包看起来沉甸甸的。他希望背包的袋子断掉，这样Sam就不得不回头来收拾散落一地的行李，这样Sam就不得不再一次面对他，也许会改变主意。</p><p>其实他只要再说一句什么话，也能有同样的效果。但他只是低着头站着，直到公车的尾气吞没了他，尾灯旁边喷绘的“斯坦福”消失在视野里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以Sam死的时候一定也是整齐的。就算不整齐，也一定不会令人反感。</p><p>Dean仿佛能看到Sam被那群饥饿的利维坦包围着，阳光下红宝石倾泻一地，如同艺术品一样地闪着光。这一定是Sam最后所保有的样子，他心想，软木塞在他手心硌得麻木，木刺浅浅地没入皮肉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>第十二天，Dean忽然发现幻觉是一种完全不可控的东西。</p><p>第一次是在傍晚，Dean开了一整天的车。也没有目的地，就是那种脚踩着油门的感觉，风从敞开的车窗飙进来，吹来脸上睁不开眼睛。Dean迷恋驾驶，那是一件如此奇妙的事，你都不用动就已经驶出很远。</p><p>什么都不用想，不用记住。</p><p>很早的时候，大概是从他刚刚获得驾驶Impala的权利时开始，他就将这当作释放的方法；当然，他也会觉得疲倦、痛苦、心不在焉。他从汽车旅馆夺门而出，身后John还在和Sam争吵，Sam指责父亲的冷漠，而John的分贝更高，声音更生硬。他们两个总是这样，一成不变，乐此不疲。</p><p>大多数时候Dean能忍受这些，仿佛他生来就是为了化解矛盾——当然，他不是的。</p><p>但是John的生硬偶尔会让他疲惫得不知所以，再加上Sam拼命忍住的哭腔和泛红湿润的眼眶，像他生活混乱和绝望的标志。Dean从小就看不得Sam哭，他过早地知道保护弟弟是他的职责；但同时他又明白，他事实上无法保护任何人。</p><p>Dean径直向停车场走，他感觉自己的眼睛也酸涩湿润，但是他不会哭。</p><p>他吸吸鼻子，跨进驾驶座，轻轻关上车门。就算再难过也不能粗鲁地对待Impala。</p><p>然后他把油门踩到几乎要嵌进车身里，风声响得像John恨铁不成钢的怒吼声，但是听起来那么虚幻。Dean几乎就想要把车开走了；他一个人，一辆车，远远地离开。离开堪萨斯，甚至离开美国也行。</p><p>Sam从来不知道他也有过这种想法。</p><p>而他不说，不做，从来都是因为Sam。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean随便找了一家汽车旅馆，开了一件单人房，他终于记得要开单人房了。但是他推开门，却看到Sam坐在床边，皱着眉头微笑地看着他。</p><p>Dean眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>Sammy？</p><p>他想这样叫一声，但是嗓子被惊愕和悲伤塞住了，害怕如果出一声面前的景象就会烟消云散，就好像Sam在他身边的的确确消失了。</p><p>Sam看起来不太一样了，眼神那么温柔，仿佛是在看一个恋人的眼神。这让Dean想到他们第一次接吻。那时候Sam也没有这样的眼神，Dean甚至从来都不知道在那几个吻的时候，他们到底是如何看待彼此，因为一定不是恋人，也一定不是家人。</p><p>阳光仿佛穿透眼前Sam的身体，在Dean脚边形成一块阴影。</p><p>他看着那块阴影，忽然感受到一种迟来的悲怆。说起来也奇怪，这几天里他好像被暂停的黑白老电影一样，怠滞，麻木，却什么也感觉不到。而那一瞬间所有累积起来的茫然、恐慌、悲恸，在他头顶上轰然倒塌，那块阴影逐渐变大，直到将他吞没。</p><p>他感觉到胃里翻搅的恶心。</p><p>在他忍不住蹲在地上的时候，眼睛真正的功能才被公诸于众。Dean的双腿发软，跪坐在地上，眼泪就这样慢慢地落下来，像是没有拧紧的水龙头。他的牙齿咬着下唇，整个人都在轻轻发抖，却又不出一点声音。</p><p>这太残忍了。</p><p>当他开始哭泣的那一瞬间，他也彻底接受了Sam死去的事实。</p><p>就连在他从未熄灭过的希望里，死了也就是死了，变成了一堆逐渐分解的质料。</p><p>Dean从来不知道人可以这样压抑地哭，半点啜泣的声音都没有，仿佛只有身体形态在流泪。他胃里波涛汹涌的绝望被密封住，不能见光，不能呼吸，左冲右撞，激起雪白的浪花泡沫。他甚至觉得自己可能会因此而死，气管好像被塞住了一样，最愤怒的支离破碎的吼声都闯进那里，非要活活将他闷死才能罢休。</p><p>而当他捂着脸微微抬起头的时候，床上空无一物。</p><p>他的双腿微微发麻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自那之后幻觉如蛆附骨地跟随着他。</p><p>有一次他在公路上疾驰，忽然就感觉到大腿上的沉重，低下头看到八岁的Sam趴在他的腿上，迷迷糊糊似睡非睡。他的心停跳了一拍，身体一瞬间又像冰凉又像在灼烧；一下子踩下刹车，Impala在一瞬间减速骤停，他觉得自己差一点就要飞出前窗玻璃。</p><p>“Dean？”八岁的，眼神睡意朦胧的Sam抬起头来，刘海睡得乱七八糟。</p><p>Dean张开嘴却说不出话，冷风争先恐后地顺着喉管灌进肺里。</p><p>“我太困了...Dad不在吧？”他小心翼翼地四周环顾，然后露出一个困倦又释然的笑容，“那我再偷偷睡一会儿。等会儿他回来了，你要记得叫醒我。”</p><p>Dean想说好。</p><p>而他越是说不出口，就越是焦急得快要疯掉——如果能回答Sammy他会不会就不轻易消失？</p><p>谢谢，Dean。Sam傻乎乎地用口型说，他看上去已经睡着了。</p><p>Dean皱着眉头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着膝头的那个孩子，已经模糊到快要消失的回忆里还隐约有他软软的刘海划过大腿的酥痒触感。仿佛真的能重新感觉到那种酥痒一样，Dean整个身体都微微一颤，好像起了一小片泛红的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>然后熟睡的Sam就消失了。</p><p>Dean感到不知所措，他只能小声地、翻来覆去地说，快点醒过来，Dad回来了。然而八岁的Sam并没有在他身边醒过来，他不知道是为什么。也许是因为John并没有回来。</p><p>好吧，Sammy，你想去哪里就去哪里吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还有形形色色的Sam，不同年龄，不同的模样。小时候的Sam和猎魔的Sam出现得最为频繁，偶尔也能看到在斯坦福念书的Sam肘弯夹着两三本书，头也不回匆匆往前走。Dean一开始还尝试着叫住他，到后来也就放弃了，反正走着走着那影像就会消失。</p><p>是薄而锋利的刀片，握不住又让人血流成河。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有些幻象仿佛和Dean是两条平行线，Sam在他那个独自一人的半透明世界里生活，外面的一切都仿佛不存在，他去不理会Dean的轻声呼唤，自顾自存在一时半会就径自消失。还有一些就像那个睡意朦胧的八岁的Sam一样，会和Dean说话，但依旧自顾自地接话，尽管Dean一言未发。</p><p>在Impala里，Dean看到过一个低声哭泣的Sam，而那一次带给他的感觉和任何一次都截然不同——他感觉到自己最深处的卑劣。</p><p>当他意识到幻觉里的Sam又一次出现在副驾驶座的时候，他本来并没有作出反应。那么多繁杂的幻觉，他没有办法一个一个去追逐，追到最后气喘吁吁地失败。但是Sam压低嗓音，颤抖着叫了他的名字。</p><p>Dean。</p><p>带着哽咽的，温柔又绝望的，像濒死之人踏在地上的脚步声。</p><p>Dean的手抖了一下，方向盘向着预期不到的方向旋转。为了保住性命，Dean不得不踩下刹车，把车停在路边；他的手还在微微发抖。</p><p>转过头就看到那个眼眶和鼻尖通红，眼睛湿漉漉的Sam。那是他还在斯坦福时候的样子，刘海乱七八糟的，脸色疲惫。</p><p>Dean不知道该如何回应，他仿佛被凝滞在了时间里，只有心脏还在剧烈地跳动着以维持生命。这样的Sam是最让他心碎的，因为Sam的痛苦是他的失职，而他那么想让他的弟弟像一个普通孩子一样整天微笑，偶尔因为幼稚的琐事大哭一场。他感到喘不过气来，这种根深蒂固的源于Sam痛苦的痛苦缠绕住他的心和肺，一点一点往里箍紧，勒出深刻的印痕。</p><p>“我好想你，Dean。”Sam小心翼翼地说，他几乎每说一个音节都要顿一下，好让自己不哭出声来。他的声音因为这种强制的压抑而有些变化。</p><p>Dean想说我也想你。</p><p>“我知道，”Sam用手背抵着眼睛，哑着嗓子说。“我以为到了斯坦福我就会有新的朋友，新的——正常的生活。我可以把和你经历过的事情都当作一本奇异的小说，然后把你依然在做的事情当作不存在。</p><p>“但是这不行。”Sam说。眼泪顺着他的手背滑下来。“我痛恨离你而去，因为我爱你。”</p><p>Sam从来没有说过这样的话。他的确因为离开Dean而痛苦，但只有寥寥无几的几个眼神和发呆时下沉的嘴角，隐约透露出这种骄傲的孤寂。</p><p>这一切太荒谬了。</p><p>然而Dean又感觉到一种满足的快感，从他腹部深处悄然升起。好像是证据一样，看到Sam因为他而倍受折磨，竟然让他有了一种可笑的愉悦感，仿佛这就能够证明他对Sam的重要性。</p><p>他伸出手，想要把因为哭泣而显得小了一号的Sam拥入怀中。</p><p>然后他摸到了空气。</p><p>他的卑劣在空气中指手画脚，哈哈大笑。这让他心生恐惧，又满心绝望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>第十四天，Dean以为他已经习惯了这些幻觉，就像Sam曾经声称他习惯了Lucifer的存在。</p><p>这是一个片面的、不可靠的判断，他的习惯只是因为幻觉的平庸。当低泣的Sam出现的时候，Dean就已经濒临悬崖摇摇欲坠。</p><p>正如同Sam从未习惯Lucifer。</p><p>但是这两者又有本质上的区别；Sam不会想着和Lucifer接吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他分不太清楚梦境、回忆和幻觉，所以他也不知道究竟是在梦里、回忆里还是幻觉里，Sam和他接吻，温柔又残忍地抚摸对方的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他唯一知道的是在他意识过来的时候，Sam的舌头已经在他的口腔内壁横冲直撞，一只手扶着他的脸颊，那种感觉荒诞而不真实。但是Sam手心柔软又粗糙的触感却真实得让他无法思考判断。</p><p>Dean的舌头慌慌张张地回应着，想要叫Sam的名字，说出口的却只有几个含混粘腻的单音节，这让他感到羞耻。</p><p>“什么？Dean？”</p><p>Sam竟然停下来了，他把嘴唇抽离开，一脸认真地看着Dean。这感觉十分可笑，仿佛Sam是第一次接吻的小男孩；但是又隐约地落寞。Dean闭上眼睛。他不想看到Sam的脸，这会提醒他被暂时忘记的现实，而他不需要现实，只需要一个虚假繁荣的吻。</p><p>“闭嘴，”他说，“吻我。”</p><p>Sam的嘴唇再一次碰到Dean的时候，感觉比刚才要清晰多了，但也更让人觉得恍惚。他的手掌干燥，嘴唇却湿润得不可思议。与刚才不同，Sam并不着急，只是舔弄吮吸着Dean的下唇，仿佛婴儿舔舐手指，猫舔舐掌心。这让Dean感到头脑晕眩，嘴唇上麻痒的触感让他浑身一个哆嗦，手指忍不住攀上Sam的后颈收紧成一个僵硬的弧度。</p><p>在Dean还没有完全放弃高中的时候，那些年轻女孩常常聚在一起想象着恋爱的场景，她们说与恋人接吻就像是在云端行走，胆战心惊又温柔旖旎得无以复加。心会跳得很快，胃里轻飘飘地痒，好像要微笑又好像要哭。</p><p>Dean接吻的时候没有这种感觉——也许和他的初恋女友还有Lisa的时候，会有那么微不可闻的一点点，如同隔靴搔痒。他只是觉得爽快，甚至恶劣地把痛苦放在舌尖齿缝，尽可能地留在女性温软嘴唇的血痕里。</p><p>现在他感觉到了。</p><p>比那些女孩迟了快二十年。</p><p>他不知道是不是应该为自己叹气，又或者大声嘲笑自己的生活，但这感受就这样确确实实地出现了，在一个虚妄的场景里。Sam的呼吸急促，像暖风一样飘在他鼻尖和脸颊，头发蹭过他的耳尖。</p><p>但又太轻薄了，像隔了一片玻璃往伊甸园里偷窥。</p><p>Dean觉得自己受够了，他什么也不在乎，什么也不害怕。他知道这一切不曾发生，而正因为他知道这一切不曾发生，他才真正能够不管不顾地主导剧情。</p><p>舌头急不可耐地撬开Sam两排牙齿的时候Dean感受到了这两周来的一切，不可置信，逃避，深不见底的疲倦，如蛆附骨的孤独，清晰得像锋利刀尖的回忆，自欺欺人的幻境。他无意中挖掘出来的自己的卑劣，潜伏的自私和惊悟的绝望。</p><p>就像他年轻不懂事的时候曾经做过的一样，Dean一下一下细密而接连不断地啃咬着Sam的唇瓣，听着Sam凌乱地喘息声。他太激动，嘴唇控制不住地颤抖，牙齿咬了好几下自己的口腔黏膜，直到他的血腥味和Sam的血腥味混在一起，一丝丝弥漫到牙缝。他感到自己每咬一口，就把那些折磨他的东西往胃里驱赶，直到最后那些冲撞的痛苦变钝，身体里沉甸甸的像是随时要满溢出来。</p><p>最尖刻又无法逃离的只有歉意。</p><p>Dean一边舔舐Sam口腔里的血迹，一边用指腹摩挲Sam粗糙的脸颊，一直到下巴，胸口。Sam的皮肤在他的手指下颤抖，回应他的唇舌也更加踊跃而温柔。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，仿佛是互相尝试着席卷走彼此口腔里的最后一点津液，直到他们喘不过气。</p><p>Dean没有办法让自己停下这种近乎绝望的亲吻，他感觉不到伴随恐惧而来的胃部揪紧，但他知道自己的恐惧。他无法确定如果任由自己的嘴唇离开Sam的嘴唇，感受到的这一切会不会马上消失。</p><p>最终会的，当然，但他无法轻易让它发生。</p><p>好几次都是这样，仿佛他执着于这种无疾而终。</p><p>最终还是Sam松开他，开始大口喘气，像是刚刚被人从深水里拖上来的严重溺水者。他们的头发和T恤也都湿透了，互相浸满了对方的汗水，领口沾上无意间落下来的津液。Dean的手指抓得那么紧，他们像是被砌在一起。</p><p>“Dean…”</p><p>“别说话。”Dean粗鲁地打断Sam，他不想听Sam接下来会说的话，因为没有任何一种可能性它不会让他感到心碎。事实上只要听到Sam叫他的名字都已经足够心碎。</p><p>Dean的一只手扶着Sam的后脑勺，另外一只手攀着Sam宽厚的、棱角分明的肩膀。他没有再吻Sam的嘴唇，因为当你经历过一次彻头彻尾的发泄，紧随其后的疲倦会带走你的力量。他只是用嘴唇细密地触碰着Sam的脸颊，耳垂，慢慢游移到下巴处棱角突出的那块骨头，再到颈侧，锁骨，胸口。一边吻一边低声重复着“对不起”。</p><p>Dean觉得自己说了几千几万遍，他甚至感觉这个词很陌生，说起来拗口得不像是英文。但他还是感觉不够，远远不够，就算他说到喉咙嘶哑干涸都远远不够。</p><p>他一直避免揭开那块掩盖真相的布幔，尽管那是一块透明的、除了可悲以外一无是处的布幔。</p><p>Sam的死亡由始至终都是Dean的责任，他让Sam愤怒，又放Sam离开。他甚至想不到自己为什么会愚蠢到这种地步，在Sam背起包走过他身侧的时候竟然一点也没有想到横行肆虐的利维坦和Sam脑子里挥之不去的Lucifer。当时就只有盲目的自信和之后的落差。还有那场景与Sam离开他去斯坦福的场景如同重合一样，一点一点纂刻下来。</p><p>还有很多别的事情也都是他的错，这让他断断续续说出来的两个反覆的单音节更加苍白。在Sam小时候没能保护他是Dean的错，放任Sam离开是Dean的错，拖着Sam回到猎魔生活是Dean的错。甚至说白了Sam会有那种荒唐的“皮囊”的命运，和Lucifer坠入地狱，灵魂失而复得，高墙轰然倒塌——都是因为Dean的无能。</p><p>——“不是的。”</p><p>Dean机械化般的道歉终于戛然而止，他知道是Sam在说话，也听得懂英语，但他不能理解Sam想表达什么。他从Sam的肩窝处抬起头来，目光对上Sam温柔又无奈的、狭长的绿眼睛。</p><p>“这一切不全是你的错，Dean。”Sam用一只手扶着Dean汗湿的脸颊，平静地说，“不全是。你不能把所有的厄运都怪罪在你的头上，因为这不是事实。你觉得发生过的事里没有一点是因为我吗？或者因为Dad？Bobby？或者Cass？Crow——”</p><p>Dean在Sam的注视中微微发抖。</p><p>“但是我促成了你的死。”</p><p>Sam笑起来，那像是一个年长的人对一个天真懵懂的孩子会露出的微笑，同时又疲倦，又充满爱意。“是吗，”他说，“是因为你，还是因为利维坦？”</p><p>“但是——”</p><p>“或者是因为我没有看清楚什么是应该做的，才会把Amy放走，然后让你不得不杀掉她？”</p><p>“也许我应该多和你——”</p><p>“你这样像是在说服我一切都是你的责任，”Sam摇了摇头，把Dean拉得更近一点。“有这个必要吗？还是你只是在用罪恶感惩罚自己？”</p><p>Dean感觉到Sam身上的暖意，这让他想起大概七八岁的时候，他和Sam并肩躺在草坪上，阳光温煦。那是John给他们的一个两小时的短暂假期，他们并肩躺着，感到暖和，身体沉甸甸的，灵魂却轻快得仿佛要飘浮到空中。那时候只要一点阳光和一点彼此的体温，再多童年的压抑痛苦都似乎转瞬而逝。</p><p>现在他也有那种感觉，好像什么东西忽然消失了。</p><p>“我不知道，”Dean低声说，他感觉好像要微笑又想要哭。</p><p>Sam低下头吻了他的耳侧，说，那我原谅你了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>Sam和Dean分开后的第十五天，Dean发现了一桩新的案子。在灵媒镇上有名的灵媒相继惨死，听起来像是一个Winchester份内的工作。</p><p>他开着Impala上了路，那个软木塞子在他的左边口袋，风吹得很大。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———FIN———</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>